


Kpop oneshots❤

by Juliamango



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/M, K-pop References, Mentioned BTS Member(s), Smut, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliamango/pseuds/Juliamango
Summary: This work is my collection of kpop oneshots. They're mostly smut but not all are. I'll put ratings in the titles just in case. If you have a request I'd love to write more so leave a comment ^^
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a smut! Read at your own discretion. It's BTS J-hope, or we all know him as hoseok ☺

/an: this one doesn't really have jhopes real personality but I had him in mind while writing this. And the glasses 😍😍 enjoy/  
My teeth sink into my lip and his hand is gently resting on top of my thigh. 

Fuck, why did I have to wear shorts? 

"Hoseok what are you doing?" my hushed voice snaps at his calm demeanor. The clouding dark around us is held at bay by the bright lights that pass by. The car is rather quiet except for Jimin's singing, barely audible. With the little discretion of being in the city, he and I are seated close together in the backseat of Jimin's car, with his girlfriend in the front passenger. 

"What? I can't touch my kitten when I want to?" he reiterates his argument with a smirk and a firm squeeze of my thigh, making me tense. I look up to my best friend, calmly sitting in the front seat, her hand warmly wrapped on Jimin's on the stick shift. It's rather cute, besides how impractical it would be to do so, but then that's how cute things are. Without answer, Hoseok's hand slides up against my skin. The little warmth creeps down from my stomach and up from the depths in myself which I normally don't feel. I get close to his ear, hoping Dixie and Jimin won't hear my distress. 

"You need to quit it, do you know where we are?" I whisper, putting my hand on top of his.  
"If you stop me now, you might not like me later, you really gonna try me?" he mirrors me, leaning close to my ear, but it's different the way he does it. The heat from his low voice spreads down my neck, my body being hypersensitive to any of his actions, craving to be closer to him. My hand withers away from his as though to stop him is poison to my system. Thankfully the dark hides my blush, as he continues with my silent consent. I hide my face against his shoulder, letting my senses heighten to his warm fingers making their way closer to I don't want to be caught. 

"So now you're going to hide? Give me a kiss first then you can." his own whispers are like silk to hear, given other circumstances it would have been even better. I peek up from the pitch black against his jacket to check my best friend and Jimin. Their tranquility could lead anyone to think there was a wall between us and them. His intentful eyes soon meet mine from behind the thin glasses that frame his face. 

God he looks so good in those, how? Without hesitation, I press my lips to his, hoping to keep it short but of course he has other plans and wraps a hand behind my neck keeping us together. I don't know how to respond to his tongue warmly running over my lip, so I let him in. All the worried thoughts I had are gone with the feeling of his tongue against mine, but as soon we pull apart they come back in almost suffocating amounts. Like a nervous tick, for the third time I look to Daisy's direction her soft voice sounds so far away as she and Jimin are talking about something I can't quite hear. Every time I get even a bit distracted, the contact of that sneaky hand presses closer between my thighs, keeping the warmth of rapture flowing through my entire body. I grab onto his arm, hiding against it with a squeak, unable to stay quiet. His lips meet the top of my head. 

"Better stay quiet if you really don't want to get caught kitten." he whispers, while he tugs on the hem of my shorts. I can only tighten my grip on the fabric of his jacket, my breath is getting quicker even if I try to keep myself calm. 

"You're so cute when you're like this." 

"N-no I'm not." his low laugh is almost haunting, in the most beautiful way possible. 

"Yes you are, I know you're blushing and you're all warm." I bury my face against him even more embarrassed by the layer of my shorts and panties being pushed to the side. 

"Hoseok, please-" 

"Oh you want me to stop?" I look up at him with that stupid smirk on his lips that leaves me completely unraveled in all of my feelings. The things he's imagining behind those glasses... 

"No..." a gently finger brushes against my clit and I gasp. 

"Then let me have some fun hmm? It doesn't hurt kitten, you know that." my knees instinctively press together, but little good it does to stop him. His other hand grabs my closest thigh and lefts it on top of his. 

"Fine." 

"Fine what?" he asks tilting his head to the side. 

"You can do it, but if we get caught you'll never hear the end of it." I find just enough confidence or maybe frustration to snap at him again. 

"Of course we won't, don't you trust me?" I bite my lip at his question and just nod. I don't trust him here but what else is there to do? I look over at Daisy and Jimin, this time she catches my eyes and I immediately lift my other leg on top of Hoseok's to hide his hand.

"Everything okay back there?" she asks, nonchalantly, with barely a look back. 

"Yeah we're good-" his hand moves against core. "We there yet?" every word is hard to get out. 

"Hoseok, d-do you mind?" I whisper, but it does nothing to stop him. 

"I don't mind at all." he grins down at me, continuing to frustrate me with the building heat between my thighs from the gentle press of his fingers. 

"We'll be there really soon actually." Dixie says looking out around at the lights all around us that I've neglected to appreciate due to Hoseok's intentions. I hope to be so calm but with the touch of his hand I can't even speak anymore. 

"Thank you for the notice Daisy." Hoseok speaks up instead of me, his benign tone conflicting with his earlier whispers. 

"I think I like this better, easier to reach you." he smooths a finger against my entrance, causing me to hide my face again, embarrassed of how he's making me feel. His other hand rubs on my leg affectionately.

"Acting like you don't like this, tsk not what I'm feeling right now." I hit his arm, little good it does, there's no stopping him. There's a kiss against my cheek, getting me to just slightly look up at him taking off his glasses. 

"You are okay, right kitten?" his eyes pierce right through me. I nod, without hesitating. I'd want him anywhere, anytime, why not now? He reaches up to run his fingers through my hair. 

"I'm want this to be good to you, should I stop?" 

"No please don't..." my voice only comes out as warmth against his ear, making a smile spread across his face. 

"How are you so cute?" 

"I-I dunno." I look away for a moment but I shouldn't, my shy eyes let him take the chance and slip in two fingers. I squeak in surprise at his eagerness. 

"You still okay?" his soft voice keeps me from hiding. I nod again, my voice too unstable to make a sound. The discomfort is shadowed over by all the pent up desire I've been feeling. I suddenly don't know what to do, so I stay still and let him move, and damn is it good. A silent sigh leaves my lips. He kisses my forehead. 

"See? It's okay, no one has to know, it's alright." his confidence is replaced by his sweet voice. I could just melt against him. How I wish we were home to do anything he wanted in peace... I'd let him have his way, safe in the dark of our apartment.

"We're here." Jimin chimes, causing us to pull apart suddenly. Our little world is shattered and his hands pull away from me as the car stops and I realize just how much I enjoyed them. I want to reach for them and keep them on me but our reservation is waiting for no one. 

I get out of the car after Hoseok and wrap my arms around him tightly, missing our previous closeness. He buries his face against my neck with a kiss. 

"Don't think that's just the end kitten." he says with a pull of my hips to his


	2. (Smut) /chan straykidz/ good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a lovely morning with your boyfriend Chris! 😘

When I open my eyes my sight is filled with another pair. Dark brown and expectant are Chris's eyes this morning.   
“Good morning.” I say quietly.   
“Good morning.” he says back. I yawn and snuggle closer to him. The sun is barely peeking through the curtains. The soft dark is comforting. He wraps his arms around me and gently squeezes my butt, which I'm used to by now as just affectionate touching; but when our hips press together my lazy eyelids flash open. He kisses my forehead sweetly belying the hard member pressing between my thighs. I'd be lying if I said it didn't turn me on. To be what he wants first thing in the morning is endearing. I wrap my leg over his hip and feel him just a bit closer.   
“Could you help me with this?” He asks, already knowing the answer. This morning is so perfect, seemingly nothing could touch us. I nod eagerly with a smile, a fire already lit deep inside me. He holds my face close, our foreheads and noses touching. I can only stare into his eyes.   
“Just how you like it, nice and slow baby. Show me how sexy you are this morning.” I sit up over him, fixing my bed head.   
“No need for that love, just do what you do best.” I bite my lip and finish fixing my hair anyways before replying. Making him wait just that extra bit.   
“Like this?” I had slept in only a big shirt the night before, so I only had to tug down his boxers to excite both of us.   
“Mmm mhm keep going.” without hesitation I ease myself on him. I bite into my lip hard. This is still a bit hard so early in the morning. As soon as I start to move his head tilts back and eyes close. A low moan comes from deep in His chest. His hands search for something to ground him, they find my thighs. They grip firmly but still so gently feel over my skin. I feel the need to kiss over his neck that has been so exposed. But leaning over means he grabs my hips picking up our pace, interrupting my kisses for a moan from myself.   
“Fuck~” I curse not knowing how to react to the sudden pleasure. He comes down from his high just enough to reprimand me.   
“No swearing from you love, or I'll really give you something to swear about.” I get cocky, raising an eyebrow.   
“Oh yeah like what?” There's no pause before he lets me off and pushes me against the bed frame. Hurriedly he rips off whatever he's got on, staring into my eyes.   
“Don't make my threats sound empty babe. What kind of a boyfriend would I be then?” He renters me to keep up the faster pace. I already moan at the different angle and how it feels. All the same to him he grunts before silencing me with a kiss. I wrap my hands behind his neck, my head clouding with ecstasy. He gets slowly sloppier and we're just moaning against each other's necks when I feel a soft but intentioned thumb against my clit. It makes me squirm a bit in surprise. He gives a short tired laugh in response.   
“Chris.” is the only word that passes my lips. He doesn't respond, letting me know he's getting closer. With his help I am too. After a few more deep kisses and pulling each other close. He goes first, and riding his climax out leads to mine right after. Just a mess of moans and garbled affectionate words are heard for the next few moments.   
“Does that help?” I ask, almost covered in sweat. I turn to see him glowing in his own. Oddly attractive to see.   
“Yes, very.” He pants. There's a calm pause before he realizes something. His eyes grow wide.   
“Fuck I have work today!” He bolts out of bed and hurries to the shower. I roll my eyes with a smile and calmly head to his dresser; stretching my legs as I go along.  
“What outfit do you need today babe?” I call.   
“Just black shirt and jeans will do.” He calls back. I bring him his clothes, earning a kiss on the forehead.   
“I'll have such a great day now because of you.” He smiles before closing the bathroom door to continue to get ready.


	3. (Smut) Xiumin /exo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people! I'm super happy I've gotten kudos on this work. It means a lot to me that people like my writing ☺  
> ****  
> Now this story will hopefully make you feel very lovely. You're a princess who's finally going to meet her prince! Minseok has been waiting for you and will make you his.  
> ***  
> I recommend listening to some dark-ish classical music for this one. Devil's Tril Sonata is perfect for this one I think. Please enjoy!

In our kingdom, we have such a special occasion. The defloration of the princess; an oddly dark celebration. Down the hallway lined with all castle staff dressed in black, to mourn the lost white sheets that will soon be bloodied, is my grand sized bed. Dyed red and embellished with gold, it sits heavily in my new room. A maid smooths down the front of my white dress and I walk towards the music. Past the faces that dare not meet my gaze.  
Yes I am that princess.  
I take my time for my breath is not steady as I walk. I acknowledge every candelabra held firm and wrinkle on the dark figures. I hesitate before the door, to gaze in.  
A dark silhouette behind a curtain on the bed, candles burning fire and oozing wax on drip clothes, and a small orchestra to play that devilish music I’ve heard all this time.  
Oh how to think there will be people in here, how vulgar.  
The instant I bring both feet over the door way, that same door is slammed behind me. With such a loud force, the music stops for a moment. The lights flicker from the wind carried.  
I can hear my own heart and breath.  
My step is soft over the rug and I cautiously pull open the curtain. A blissfully beautiful man sits waiting, seated on folds of white comforters. He has tossled black hair and almond eyes that intently watch me. He has nothing but a white shirt to cover himself. His blue eyes meet mine. I swallow hard before slipping my shoes off and crawling into bed with him.  
“Oh how I’ve been waiting for you my bride.” he reaches out for me and with purpose I make my way into his arms. Silently I enjoy such an embrace, but something is wrong.  
“Mustn’t I know who I’m destined to be with? Pray you tell me beautiful stranger.” I ask barely above the music. His fingers slip into my hair as he speaks. I feel more and more at ease as he runs his fingers through my hair.  
“I am Kim Minseok, of Morethica and your gift of our peace union. But if you ask me, you are far more of a ‘gift’ to me than I believe I am to you, princess Marie.”  
“You know my name?” I inquire of him.  
He breaks our calm embrace to push me back on to the soft bed and hold me there.  
“Let’s save the talking for later hmm?” he whispers next to my ear. I make a small hum in response and know to start slipping pieces off clothing. Very shortly, I’m in nothing but a blush. We stare into each other’s eyes before I pull him down for a kiss. I feel his thigh rub against me. I can't help but play with his soft black curls. He groans before pulling away. His soft hands grasp my breasts as I reach around and unbutton his shirt. Both our bodies exposed excites me. Every touch he gives only increases that feeling. I mewl at the sight of his pale toned body.  
"It will be my pleasure to make you mine." His low voice sounds beneath the music. Eager to be nearer I nod quickly.  
"Turn over." He simply commands. When I do his hands rub down my back. It's soothing fire against my skin. There's a bit of shifting and I feel a bit unladylike to have my rear in the air this way. After a moment, I feel his phallus rub against my rose folds. For a moment he teases me, caressing my hips or ever so gently reaching around to pinch my nipples. He pushes a finger inside me and spreads my warmth over the outside of my entrance. I blush but only shortly. The music around us is momentarily forgotten as I bury my face in a pillow as he inserts himself inside me after alluring whisper of; "be ready to take me inside yourself." I try not to cry. After a moment I take in deep breaths of fresh air. I feel a hand gently take hold of my neck from behind. It lifts me up, back into the bosom of my new lover.  
"Does this excite you to have my hand in such a manner?" He asks before pressing a kiss to my cheek. Truth be told it made me melt, so I said as such.  
"Yes, very much so." I feel his grip tighten just a bit more.  
"Good, very good…" he lets go of my throat and I fall back to my hands and knees. He thrusts into me and I whimper at first. He pauses and shifts a bit, but I desire to keep going.  
"Please don't stop." I whisper, my voice dripping with lust. The world is going hazy but in just the right way. He continues, the slight adjustment helps, thankfully. Grabbing my hips and getting rougher and sloppier. I can't help but moan and grab at anything to secure me. I feel a tense connection between our bodies. Now with quick breath I pant, my cheek against a pillow. A new feeling came, I wish for it to never go away. The way he fits inside me makes me even wetter than I already am. I try to look back at him, only to see him covered in a shine of sweat and with a mess of tousled hair. His eyes filled with a desire to drown us in our new found love.  
This man had power and I could feel it. His hands on my body gave me such a wretched desire for this to last forever. I moan just barely above the music and just let myself sink into the pool of lust I've created. He feels so good, I can only think about reaching this nirvana, I know is there, slightly beyond my reach. Suddenly all the pleasure intensifies and I tense. I feel overwhelmed by the thrusts I earlier deeply wanted more of and couldn't get enough of. I begin to shake and he groans. As soon as he pulls out, I just collapse. I feel sweaty and disheveled, but delightful. He lays beside me and grabs my hand.  
"Thank you my queen." He smiles at me, with a toothy grin, which I return.  
"And thank you my king."  
After a moment he sits up and softly caresses my curves.  
"Do you think you'd be left dissatisfied if we slept now?" He asks. I ponder for a moment but know my answer is obvious. I turn over on my back for him.  
"Yes I believe I would." He nods and sits up all the way. Without a word he spreads my legs and gently slides a finger through my folds.  
"Only I shall have this privilege of tasting you my queen." He whispers before nuzzling his face between my thighs and leaving nothing unlicked. I grab for something to hold and the pillow under my head suffices. After a while he pulls away and smiles at me softly. I put a hand through his soft locks. Without say he pushes a pair of fingers inside me. My back arches as he starts at a fast pace. Then to slow and a soft rub, followed by the same fast pace. The music I almost forgot rings in my ears and soon I'm arriving that nirvana I desperately reached for. Without notice I closed my eyes. When they open Minseok is just sitting there smiling to himself.  
"What shall we do about the mess?" I ask scooting away from the puddle under me and reaching for a cloth on the nightstand.  
"Best we dress and ask for another room." He shrugs.  
"My room is the loveliest. Let's night there." I smile.  
"Yes let's, and many more nights after." He grabs my hand.


End file.
